Kinako
Kinako is a yōkai who briefly appears in the series. Appearance Kinako resembles a puppy with long fur and long tail. After attempting to transform, she obtains black ears like Yahiko's. Personality When she first met with Yahiko, she was afraid that she was going to be eaten by Yahiko. Kinako is a cheerful yōkai and likes to play with Yahiko. She can be a little stubborn when Yahiko told her to be exorcise. Synopsis She was first seen in chapter 30. She was hiding inside a log and eating some leaves until Yahiko and Okina appear. At first, she was afraid of Yahiko and thought that she was going to be eaten. Then she faints. She wakes up and finds herself being carried by Yahiko and Okina. At Inogaratake Shrine, Kinako is playing tag with Yahiko. After Yahiko gets caught, Kinako says that she wants to play more. But Yahiko says she can play again only after they have snacks. She then hisses at Yahiko when he transforms into human form, not recognizing him. She asks him if he really is Yahiko, to which Yahiko replies by transforming back into his fox's form. Kinako is amazed at Yahiko's transformation and says she wants to transform too. She tries to transform but only ears appear. Yahiko tells her to try transforming into a rock but Kinako collapses and starts to fade away. Okina then calls Haruitsuki, Hanae and Fuzzy to check on Kinako. The team ponder on how they are going to exorcise her. Kinako tells the others she is hungry. However, her voice was very soft and no one has heard except Hanae, who was however unable to immediately tell who was it from. Yahiko checks Kinako, placing his ears in proximity to Kinako and hears her saying "Hungry. Eat leaves." The team brings some leaves for Kinako and she starts to eat them. Kinako's body starts to recover. Yahiko then asks Haruitsuki to exorcise her. But Kinako says she doesn't want to be exorcised because she doesn't want to go alone to the Underworld. Kinako states she'll only agree to be exorcised if Yahiko will go with her. But Yahiko tells her that he can't go to the Underworld because Haruitsuki gave him a punishment to help at Zenko's temple. She then begs Abeno to let him go to the Underworld. But Haruitsuki says he can't let Yahiko go. Yahiko tells Kinako that if she keeps being stubborn, he won't like her anymore. Kinako was shocked hearing that and decides to go to the Underworld alone. When Haruitsuki is about to open the portal, Hanae then suggests to exorcise Kinako the next day, annoying Haruitsuki and Yahiko. Okina tells Hanae that it would be better to exorcise her as soon as possible because of Kinako's condition. But Hanae says that the one who will feel better is them, not Kinako. Hanae then suggests Yahiko to play with Kinako for a little longer to make up for it. Kinako then begs to Haruitsuki to let her play until the next day and she promises that she won't be selfish or stubborn anymore. Haruitsuki agrees. Later, Yahiko, Kinako and Okina goes to Zenko's Temple to stay for the night. The next morning they went to the school's rooftop to meet with Haruitsuki and Hanae. Haruitsuki and Hanae leave the rooftop and let them play until the afternoon. Come afternoon, Haruitsuki asks Kinako if she is ready to be exorcised, Kinako says she is. Abeno summons the portal and Kinako says good bye to Yahiko but Yahiko doesn't respond to her. Hanae tells her to wait because Yahiko hasn't responded yet. Yahiki then says good bye to her and tells her to became stronger so she wouldn't disappear anymore. She then promises to be strong enough to transform like him. Kinako goes to the Underworld. Trivia * Yahiko named her Kinako, because she looks like the Kinako Mochi that he had the other day. * Okina points out that Yahiko and Kinako share a close bond, and that Kinako is like a little sister to Yahiko. Gallery Episode Screenshots YahikoKinakoEp17.jpg KinakoEp17.jpg Episode 17 Yahiko & Kinako.jpg YahikoKinako2Ep17.jpg Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Female